


Star In The Sky

by LondonSpirit



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexy Times, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: A one-night stand with consequences.And all that follows after.(As always I suck at summaries - just read it, okay?)
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 62
Kudos: 81





	1. I was so lost, didn't know what to do with myself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get a hang of their voices, but this seems to work.  
> A different take on how and when they first met; in an unspecified time before SC, although it's already in the making. It's all rather diffuse, but hopefully works.  
> Will post in chapters, can't make promises as to how often as I'm rather impatient, but also not finished so.. *shrugs* Trying to do it at least weekly. Just check back if/when you're interested. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Any glaring mistake, please point them out to me.  
> As always: this is all fiction and only happening in my head.

Noah can't take his eyes off of him. He's been trying all evening, but he's got such a commanding presence that his gaze keeps coming back to him like a moth to the flame. He probably doesn't even know what a magnetic pull he has. He’s the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome. 

Strong, muscular legs for days, wrapped in tight blue jeans and a loose t-shirt that let's Noah's imagination run wild. He can only guess about the broad shoulders beneath the white fabric. There's also a hint of dark curly chest hair shining through and Noah's heart clenches at the sight of that. 

His skin is beautifully tanned and flawless. His hair is the most glorious thing Noah has ever seen. It's so artfully tousled Noah just knows he must've spent quite some time on it; nobody's hair would stand this high without a strict regimen of hair product, and yet it looks soft and perfect to bury one's hands in. 

His face is dominated by the most impressive eyebrows Noah has ever seen, and not even the thick-rimmed glasses can hide them. Especially since they keep sliding down his nose. Noah's enchanted with the unique way he keeps pushing them back up. Not in the middle like most people, but with the back of his finger to the edge of the frame. It looks very elegant, and Noah spends a few minutes just staring at those fingers, wondering what else they could do. 

But what fascinates Noah the most is the quiet self-confidence he's radiating. He's deep in conversation with someone Noah's sure he should know, and his hands are dancing through the air, underlining his words dramatically. Noah can't hear him over the loud music, but he's enthralled nonetheless. The two of them are in a bubble of their own, not noticing anything around them. Every once in a while the stranger throws his head back and laughs so carefree that it takes Noah's breath away. Even across the room he can see the deep crinkles of amusement around his beautiful eyes. Oh, those eyes. Noah swallows hard as he keeps watching. They're dark and deep and Noah would do almost anything to make them even darker. 

"His name's Dan and he's very much single," a voice next to him startles him. Glancing over he grins sheepishly at Stacey who sometimes seems to know him too well. 

"I can introduce you when you're done ogling him like a Christmas feast," she says, stealing his beer and taking a swig. 

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good." 

She shrugs. "Let me know when you change your mind." Emptying his beer, she slams it on the counter and wanders off. His eyes instantly return to Dan. Such an ordinary name for such an extraordinary man. 

Noah sighs, tearing his gaze away in order to get another drink. It takes a moment, and when he turns around again, Dan's gone. His friend is still there, chatting with someone else. 

Noah scans the room, disappointment flooding his system when he can't find him. He sighs again, ignoring the cold knot in his stomach. Suddenly the room is too hot, the air too thick, and he grabs his drink and squeezes through the people towards the doors leading to the porch. 

Noah walks a few steps, leaning against the heavy wood railing. It's empty and quiet out here, and as he looks up into the clear night sky, he gasps at the sight. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Noah jumps at the voice behind him. He doesn't need to see him to know it's Dan. That low voice can only belong to him. 

"It is," he croaks, quickly pulling himself together. 

He feels the other man sidle up next to him; he's emitting warmth despite the cool night. 

"You don't get stars like that in LA," he says as he rests his elbows on the railing. 

Noah glances over and quickly looks away again. Now that he's so close, he's even more gorgeous than from afar. Noah can smell his cologne, something clean and dark, which increases Noah's pulse rapidly. 

He hums noncommittal, taking a sip of his beer to keep from saying something stupid.

Dan's silent, and as Noah glances over again, his heart stops for a second. 

Dan's looking up into the sky, eyes half closed, that long neck exposed. His t-shirt has slipped and Noah can see his freckled shoulder. His fingers itch with the sudden need to map them out, freckle by glorious freckle. He must've made a noise, because Dan turns his head, blinking lazily at him. 

Their eyes meet, and Noah groans softly. They're just as dark as he had hoped, a deep chocolate brown Noah wants to drown in. 

Noah bites back a curse, which makes Dan chuckle softly. The corner of his delectable lips curls up, and Noah's hands clench around the bottle. 

"You’ve been watching me all night," Dan says after what feels like an eternity. "It wasn’t very subtle. I could feel it. On every part of my body." He slowly turns towards Noah, propping his hip against the railing, his free hand slowly smoothing down his shirt. 

Noah's eyes are glued to his hand, his mouth dry. 

"Like what you see then?" Dan asks, pitching his voice low. Noah almost whimpers. He only manages a weak nod. 

There's another half smile, crooked and addictive. This close Noah can see the dimple on his cheek, and he's reaching out to run his trembling finger over it before he even realizes it. 

Dan's lids behind his glasses flutter at the touch. 

"It'd be polite to ask before touching," he says huskily, yet he doesn't stop Noah as he slides his finger over the side of Dan's face, curling it behind his ear. 

The air between them is sizzling, and Noah feels sweat gather at the end of his spine. He knows his face is burning, and the tips of his ears are probably bright red. 

"May I?" Noah croaks. He doesn't wait for an answer as he slides his hand into Dan's hair. Despite the product in it, it IS just as soft as Noah thought. Thick and cool against his burning palm, and as he gently threads his fingers through the longer parts, Dan makes a strangled noise deep in his throat. It shoots a jolt of pure burning want through Noah. He curls his hand around the back of Dan's neck, applying only the slightest bit of pressure - a question. 

Dan doesn't move for a split second, and Noah worries he went too far. 

But then Dan exhales, his breath warm against Noah's lips. He tips forward, his hand finding Noah's hip, sliding around to settle on his back. They're suspended in time for another moment, noses almost touching. 

"You may," Dan whispers against Noah's lips. 

Noah groans helplessly and seals his mouth over Dan's, shocked when he's instantly met with his eager tongue. Dan is pressing into him with his whole body, his other hand sliding into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss is desperate and hungry and it makes fiery desire curl in the pit of Noah's stomach. He's still holding the beer bottle, and he blindly fumbles to set it on the railing. He can feel Dan's grin against his mouth. 

Pulling away, Noah curses quietly and basically drops the bottle on the ground. He hears Dan tsk, but then his lips are on his again, and now he has both hands free to bury them in Dan's hair. He tugs on it, eliciting another one of those gorgeous groans. It goes straight through him, setting all his nerves on fire. He bites gently at Dan's lower lip and is rewarded with a full on body shudder. Dan licks deeper into his mouth, fingers digging painfully in Noah's scalp and neck. 

Noah is losing himself in Dan's scent and his taste, clinging to him as he keeps exploring Noah's mouth, kissing with such determination that Noah thinks he could come just from their kisses. His erection is pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans, and when he presses closer against Dan, he can feel a matching hardness in his pants. He's dizzy, whether from kissing or the lack of oxygen, he doesn't really care but as he starts seeing stars behind his lids, he has to break away. 

Dan whines at the loss of his mouth He curls both hands around Noah's head, scratching blunt nails over his scalp. Noah is close to purring. 

"Hi," Dan says hoarsely, and Noah drops his head against Dan's shoulder. Such a small word shouldn't be that hot and yet it's almost enough to tear him apart. 

"Hi," he replies when he lifts his head again, trying not to stare at Dan's shining lips. 

"Daniel," he says, smirking at Noah. He tilts his head, and Noah pulls himself together. 

"Hello Daniel. I'm Noah." 

Dan's eyes are almost black in the low lights as he looks at him. 

"Noah," he murmurs as if testing the name. Noah's trembling. His name has never sounded as sexy as it does when Dan says it. 

"It's a nice name," Dan muses, fingers absently playing with the strands at the back of Noah's neck. He can't speak, his entire body is screaming to be back in Dan's arms. 

"Take me home, Noah," Dan says quietly, locking eyes with Noah. 

Noah has grabbed his hand and pulls him towards the stairs off the porch before he even knows what he's doing. Dan's chuckling softly, but follows nonetheless. 

"Eager, are we?" he asks as they basically run to Noah's car. 

"Yes," he says, not caring how that sounds. 

"Good. Me too." 

"Yours or mine?" Noah asks as he throws himself in the driver's seat, hand shaking as he pushes the key into the ignition. 

"Yours. Mine is too far." 

For a moment Noah wonders how Dan could make that assumption, but then Dan's fingers dance over his thigh and he forgets words altogether. 

"Buckle up," he rasps, stepping on the gas and the car jumps forward. It makes Dan laugh delighted, and Noah has to gather all his strength to not maul the man right there and then. Instead he takes a deep breath and carefully starts driving, Dan's hand on his thigh burning through the thick denim like fire. 


	2. I was my own worst enemy, I was lost and I know I needed help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [MidgetRosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetrosie/pseuds/Midgetrosie)  
> All remaining mistakes are mine!

He wakes because he's too warm, so he tries to push off the covers. But they won't budge and he grumbles, turning over, his flailing arm touching equally warm skin. Noah freezes, tries to get his brain to function. 

There's a soft huff and then the covers shift. The cool air hitting Noah's overheated body makes him shiver. He swallows a groan as the memories of last night come flooding back. 

The torturously long drive back home. 

The frantic scrabbling to remove unnecessary clothes. 

The heat of Dan's skin against his and the gorgeous noises he made. 

The overwhelming urgency as they finally fell into bed. 

The burning intensity of their touches. 

And the utter relief when his climax washed over him. 

Noah rolls on his side, blinking into the morning light filling the room. Dan is still sleeping, wrapped up tightly in Noah's sheets, his back turned. His glorious hair is a complete mess, dark against the white pillow. Noah hazily remembers a hasty shower to clean up before falling back into bed, exhausted and sated. 

He hesitates only a moment before he reaches out, gently combing his fingers through the hair that has dried into curls overnight. Without the product in it, it's softer, sliding through Noah's fingers like silk. 

Noah bites his lips as the burning want from last night starts to simmer again. 

Very slowly he pulls on the covers hiding Dan's body, exposing those broad shoulders Noah wants to spend hours exploring. In the growing light, he can see Dan's freckles more clearly. He gives in to the need to touch them, lightly sliding his finger over them, following their path down Dan's back. His skin is a warm gold as if bathed in sunlight. He can see goosebumps appear wherever he touches. Dan shifts, and Noah's hand freezes. But he doesn't wake, so Noah continues. He spreads his hand, feeling the warmth beneath his palm and Dan's steady breaths. It's rather hypnotizing. 

Following an instinct, he presses a soft kiss to a particular lovely constellation of freckles. He tastes salt and catches a scent of his own shower gel, which mixed with Dan's natural smell is very addictive. 

Dan shifts again, and Noah pulls back, not really wanting him to wake just yet. He doesn't. He only rolls onto his back, sheets now slipped down to his waist. 

Noah can only stare. It's the most beautiful sight. Dan's chest is dusted with the same dark curls he's got on his head. Not as plentiful but enough to make Noah's mouth water, and he can barely repress the need to bury his face in them. They're probably coarser than the hair on his head - maybe they would even leave a bit of a rash on Noah's rather hairless skin.

Dan snuffles, and it's so adorable that Noah has to bite back a chuckle. He looks up at his face, and is once again struck helpless by the beauty of it. Sleep has softened every line of Dan's face. It looks naked without the prominent glasses and very young. The dark shadow of his stubble is deeper than last night, accentuating his angular jawline. Noah can still feel it bristle against his skin. 

He props his head on his hand, drinking in every small detail. The slightly visible crease between those incredible brows. The delicious curve of his parted lips. The almost heart-shaped hairline which is driving Noah insane with its perfection. The thick lashes framing those deep-brown eyes. 

Which are sleepily looking at him now. Noah flinches, and he feels a flush color his cheeks. 

"You're looking again," Dan says, voice raspy with sleep, the crinkles around his eyes deepening again as he quirks a smile. 

Noah swallows a groan - Dan sounds as wrecked as he feels. 

"You're fucking beautiful," he blurts out after finding his voice again. 

Dan bites his lip, a motion that makes Noah want to devour him. He also blushes and buries his face in the pillow. 

"You are," Noah murmurs, reaching out to tilt Dan's face up to him. "Unbelievably gorgeous." He doesn't know why he needs him to believe that. 

"You're delirious," Dan mutters, but as he looks up at Noah there's a soft smile lingering on his lips. 

Noah shrugs, sliding his hand into Dan's messy hair, shuffling closer so he can kiss the bridge of his nose. "Maybe," he says, "but it's still true. The second you walked in last night-" he stops, pulling back to look at him properly. "You took my breath away," he admits. "I couldn't stop watching you. I've never seen anything as exquisite as you. And I don't usually go for men at all." Noah ducks his head, wondering where that came from. 

He can feel Dan's eyes on him, watching him closely. There's a shift in the air between them; it chases a shiver down Noah’s spine. 

Dan inhales, maybe to say something but then doesn't. Instead he reaches out, tangling his fingers with Noah's. It's such a small gesture and yet it makes his heart stutter. 

They keep looking at each other. Dan's eyes are sharper now, more awake as they flicker over Noah's face, studying him just like Noah did with him. It's not unpleasant. It's been a while since anyone has looked at him like that. 

"What time is it?" Dan asks after a while. 

"I don't know." Noah doesn't want to move, doesn't want to check his phone. He just wants to stay here, in their dim warm bubble with this man who actually sees him. 

Dan lifts his head, peering around the room, presumably for a clock. 

"What kind of weirdo doesn't have a clock in his bedroom?" he asks as he flops back into the pillows. Noah chuckles, not even insulted because Dan's smirking at him. 

"This weirdo. I can't stand the ticking, it reminds me of the metronomes back in music class. I hated them." 

Dan only hums at that. He lets go of Noah's hand and stretches like a cat, making soft noises of pleasure as the kinks in his back pop. 

Noah stares again, eyes skipping from Dan's shoulders to his stomach to his arms as he lifts his hips off the bed for a second. 

Dan laughs softly as he sees Noah's face. "I'm hungry," he says, easily rolling out of bed. Noah watches him as he pads to the bathroom, scooping up his pants from the floor as he goes. "Do you have a spare toothbrush?" he asks over his shoulder, startling Noah who's admiring the long lines of his naked body. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, bottom drawer of the-" he waves a shaky hand through the air, "-the thing." 

Dan raises an eyebrow at him and smirks again. It should be infuriating yet it makes heat unfurl in Noah's stomach. 

"Thanks." And with that he slips away, closing the door to the bathroom. 

Noah flops back into bed, exhaling deeply. He hears Dan opening the drawer of the small cabinet, then water running. He listens for a moment longer before he also rolls out of bed. He collects his clothes from the floor, a soft smile on his lips as he picks up Dan's t-shirt. He puts it on the end of the bed, tossing his own clothes into a pile by the bathroom door. Just as he slips into a fresh pair of jeans, the door opens. 

"And what kind of weirdo doesn't have _any_ hair products?" Dan asks, hands on his hips, glaring at Noah. He's only wearing black boxers, the lights from the bathroom casting a bright aura around him - he looks like an apparition. 

Noah curses under his breath. In two strides he crosses the room, pushing Dan against the door frame and kisses him with all the pent up desire that Dan in his space evokes. 

He can taste Dan's smile, and doubles his effort, hands running over his bare back and his arms before tangling in his hair again. 

Dan kisses back just as eagerly, dancing his fingers over Noah's shoulders, making him shiver under his touch. 

"'m still hungry," Dan mutters against his lips. Noah laughs and pulls away. 

"Fine, let me see what I can find to feed you," he chuckles. "Just give me five minutes." He gestures towards the bathroom. "Kitchen is that way." He points Dan in the right direction. 

"Hurry, please," Dan says, kissing him quickly before wandering off, picking up his shirt on the way out. 

*

When Noah walks into his kitchen, it's empty. Frowning he looks around. 

"Daniel?" he asks softly, a cold knot forming in his heart. 

"In here." 

Noah breathes a sigh of relief and follows the voice into his living room, where Dan's sliding a hand over the grand piano that dominates the room. 

"So, you're a musician or do you just have this to impress people?" he asks, gently tapping the keys. 

Noah grins. "So you're impressed, huh?" 

Dan shrugs nonchalantly. "Only if you can actually play it." 

"Oh, you want to be serenaded on top of having me making you breakfast?! Damn, you're very high maintenance," Noah says dryly as he slides onto the bench. 

"I don't see any breakfast yet," Dan shoots back, leaning opposite Noah's on the piano. 

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" 

"Heard that a few times, yeah." There's something in his tone that has Noah look up at him. Dan's face is stoic and Noah gets the strong feeling he isn't joking anymore. 

Instead of saying anything, Noah plays a quick harmony, letting the music fill the room. It's too early for him to think about anything proper to play, so he just goes with what comes to his sleep-addled mind. It seems to impress Dan enough going by the soft smirk on his lips. 

"Okay fine, you can play," he says after a while, "but I'm still hungry." 

Noah chuckles and stands, shooing Dan towards the kitchen. 

"Let's see if you can cook then," he says, earning himself a swat to his ass. 

"It's your house, you're supposed to cook for me," Dan says, leaning against the counter, watching Noah peek into the fridge for something edible. 

"When did I agree to that?" he quips. As he closes the door, he catches a dark expression dart over Dan's face. It's gone before Noah can place it. "And I can't make breakfast for you," he says, throwing his hands in the air theatrically. "I didn't get the shopping done yesterday." 

Dan's eyebrows droop and he shrugs, rubbing a hand over his arm as if he's cold. 

"Eh, I can get something on my way home. Where I should be headed anyway." The easy atmosphere between them is gone, and as Noah reaches out to him, he withdraws. 

"Thanks though," he murmurs, pushing past Noah into the hallway to get his shoes. 

"Dan, wait," Noah hurries after him, stomach tightening with worry. 

"It's fine, Noah." Dan's tone is flat and cool as he slips into his shoes. "It's been fun." 

Noah stares at him in shock. "You're kidding, aren't you?" he says, harsher than he intended. He winces as he sees Dan's shoulders tensing. "Sorry," he adds, "yes, it HAS been fun. But I was hoping for more." Again, wrong wording. Dan's entire body stiffens and his eyes are cold as he looks at him, a judgmental brow raised. 

"Excuse me?" he says airily. 

Noah groans, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Let me try that again," he says, searching Dan's eyes. "I'm sorry I don't have anything in. I didn't expect to bring anyone home." He timidly steps closer. "I'm thrilled that you're here," he says softly, "and I would love to take you out for breakfast now." And maybe lunch and dinner, he thinks, but doesn't say. The past few minutes made it very clear that he needs to be very gentle with Dan. It seems to Noah that he's had some bad experiences. 

"There's a small bakery around the corner," Noah says, carefully touching Dan's arm, sliding a finger over his skin, "they do the best croissants in the entire area." 

Dan's eyes narrow and his shoulders relax a fraction. 

"The _ENTIRE_ area?" he asks haughtily. "I would know about that." 

Noah grins, gently tapping Dan's fingers until they unfurl from the grip on his own elbow. 

"Only the locals know about them," he stage-whispers.

Dan snorts inelegantly. "I AM local." 

"Are you now?" Noah teases, curling his fingers around Dan's. "How interesting. I'd like to hear more about that." 

Dan eyes him suspiciously, but there's a hint of amusement in the lopsided curve of his mouth. "Who's the piece of work now?" he asks. 

"Oh, I totally am, you have no idea," Noah is grinning now. "And I'd love to tell you all about it. If you wanna hear it, of course." The last is less teasing; and Dan understands. His face softens. 

"I'd love that," he says quietly, tangling his fingers with Noah's. 

"Good." 

They look at each other for a moment before they both lean in, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss. 

"Just let me get dressed properly," Noah says, squeezing Dan's hand before letting go, walking back into his bedroom. "Do you want something warmer than that shirt? It seems rather cool out," he calls as he quickly puts on some socks and throws on his favorite sweater. 

"Yes, please."

Noah comes back into the hall, handing Dan a thick cardigan. 

"Oh, this is nice," Dan says as he slips the soft wool over his shoulders. 

"Suits you." Noah feels a pang of desire at the sight of Dan in HIS clothes. He pushes that feeling aside, slipping into his shoes and stuffing his keys into his pocket. 

"Ready?" 

Dan nods."Lead the way." 

Noah does. 

*

Noah bites back a grin as he listens to Dan ordering the large breakfast, adding extra sides and two double espressos. The waiter's eyes flicker over to Noah. 

"Oh, I'll just have a coffee and the pancakes," he says dryly, laughter bubbling up inside at the astonished look on their face. But they nod, jot down the order and disappear. 

"You weren't lying about being hungry," Noah says, still fighting the giggles. 

Dan pulls Noah's cardigan a bit tighter around his shoulders. They're sitting in the sun, but there's still a hint of cold in the air. 

"I didn't really have dinner last night," he says petulantly, glaring at Noah, daring him to say something. 

Noah lifts his hands, grinning widely. "You do you." 

Dan harrumphs, but doesn't respond. Instead he leans back, turning his face into the sun. Noah tries not to, he really does, but he isn't physically able to turn away from a sight like that. Dan's hair is still a bit wild due to the lack of product. It’s shimmering in a deep mahogany hue, and curling around his head like a halo, which softens the sharp lines of his face into something utterly breathtaking. 

"You're doing it again," Dan says, without opening his eyes, "I can _feel_ you staring at me." His tone is even, there's no accusation in it, but Noah still blushes. He shrugs helplessly. 

"I'm sorry?" he offers, pouring a glass of water for himself just to give his hands something to do. They're only a tiny bit unsteady. 

Dan shakes his head. "Don't be. It's just-" He opens his eyes, gaze instantly finding Noah's. The intensity of it makes Noah blush even more. "I'm not used to that." Dan says quietly, the crease between his brows deepening. 

Noah bites back his first reaction of disbelief, and pours some water for Dan as well. 

"Well, you might wanna get used to it, then. 'cause I can't seem to stop." It comes out much more sincere than he intended, and Dan notices it. 

The frown deepens. Noah reaches out and smoothes his thumb over it. Dan's skin is cool despite the sun, and Noah instinctively caresses his cheek. Dan leans into it for a split second before pulling back again. 

The waiter arrives with their food. They have some trouble arranging it all on the small table, but eventually they manage. 

"Enjoy," they say and hurry away again. 

Noah looks at the amount of food. "Wow," he says, grinning again. 

"Don't be rude," Dan says, rearranging the plates to his liking. 

"You take your food really seriously, don't you?" Noah asks, fascinated. 

Dan shoots him a sharp glare. "Yes." There's a small twinkle in his eyes so Noah finally lets out the laughter, and Dan's lips curl up into that smirk Noah is already very smitten with. 

"Enjoy," he says softly. 

"You too." 

They eat in companionable silence, while the café around them buzzes in the morning rush. 

"So, tell me about yourself," Noah says eventually, sipping on his coffee. 

Dan swallows the last bite of his croissant and sits back. 

"What do you want to know?" 

Noah thinks for a moment. "What you wanna tell me," he says gently. 

That isn't what Dan is expecting, Noah can see that. But he appreciates it going by the relieved look on his face. 

"Well," he says slowly, "right now I'm having breakfast with you." 

Noah snorts, and Dan grins. 

"I'm also in between jobs right now." 

Noah makes a questioning noise. 

"I'm trying to get a foot into acting. Which is harder than I thought. I’ve got bad audition anxiety, which isn’t something one should have as an actor.” 

Noah nods; he knows the feeling. 

Dan shrugs uneasily. “I'm also dabbling in writing a bit, which is only fractionally easier." 

"Oh wow," Noah says, taken aback by the sincerity in Dan's tone. "What kind of writing?" he asks curiously. 

Dan lets out a soft sigh, and Noah can almost feel the tension leaving his body. 

"Scripts, mostly," Dan says, "I’ve had an idea a while back, and am currently working on getting it out there. My d-" he hesitates for a split second. "-partner is helping with that. We've worked on it quite a bit, and now we're trying to put together a small team to make a test pilot so we have something to show when it's time to get this baby out into the world." Dan's face is glowing gently as he talks, and Noah can feel the passion he has for his project. It's rather contagious, so it takes him a moment to realize why his heart is so heavy. He ignores it though; this is not the time nor the place. 

Sitting back he sips his coffee and listens to Dan talking animatedly, underlining the words with sweeping gestures. Noah's enchanted, eyes following those graceful hands, lingering on the dark hairs dusting his wrists. He gets distracted so much that it takes Dan loudly clearing his throat for him to notice that he had stopped talking. 

He makes an apologetic face. "That sounds absolutely fantastic." And it does. It's new and fresh, nothing he has ever seen before. 

"You look rather distracted," Dan says dryly, but not offended. 

"I am." Noah admits, "sorry. Your hands... are something else." 

Dan ducks his head, a brief smile darting over his lips. 

"What about you?" he asks, curious eyes zeroing in on Noah. "You're only a hobby musician?" 

Noah laughs, shaking his head. "Nah, I can make a living with it. Barely, but here's hoping. I'm working on my second album. Real record company this time 'round. First was cobbled together in a backyard studio of a friend. Still sounds okay for a first." 

Dan smirks. "I need to look it up then. Need to verify that you're a _real_ musician." He winks at him, and Noah wants to pull him across the table and kiss him senseless. He doesn't. Instead he takes his napkin and borrows a pen from their waiter. Scribbling his name, his number and the name of the album on it, he pushes it across the table. 

"There. That's me." Suddenly he's nervous. He had his fair share of one-night stands; some that lasted two or more nights, but always casual. Dan he wants to see again. And again. Get to know him, find out how he ticks, what he likes, what his life looks like. 

Dan takes the napkin, studies it, and then slips it into his pocket with a smile. He doesn't offer his own number in return. Noah's heart sinks some more. But he knows not to push his luck. 

"So," he says into the growing silence, "what do you wanna do today?" 

"Do?" Dan asks. 

"It's Sunday, the weather is glorious, we could-" 

Dan's face falls. "Noah, I can't. I have plans." 

Noah swallows hard, disappointment settling cold in his stomach. 

"Yeah, sure, sorry, should've known you're a busy man." He waves a hand through the air, hoping his face isn't too transparent. 

"I'm really sorry." Dan says softly, and for a moment Noah believes him. 

Dan's phone chirps with a text. And while he's busy answering it, Noah quickly settles the bill. 

"I've really got to go," Dan says just as Noah puts his credit card back in his pocket. 

Noah nods; they leave wordlessly. Outside they stop, Noah trying to keep his cool. 

"Well, it's been...fun," he says, the cold knot in his stomach growing. 

Dan huffs and smirks, tugging at the cardigan. Noah stops him with his hands on the lapels. 

"Keep it," he says, his voice a bit unsteady. "It suits you much better than me." 

Dan hesitates for a moment before he leans in and kisses Noah. It's soft and sweet, an appropriate goodbye kiss. 

"Thank you for a great night and a lovely morning," he murmurs against Noah's lips, fingers dancing lightly over the side of his neck. It makes Noah shiver. He hums in response, his own hands curled into fists to keep from hauling Dan into a much deeper kiss. 

Dan's phone chirps again, and Noah can't entirely suppress a groan. 

"I'm really sorry," Dan whispers, kissing Noah again. And before Noah can say or do anything, Dan's off, hurrying down the street, not looking back. Noah watches his retreating figure with the sinking feeling that he might never see him again. 

Only as Dan turns a corner, he exhales, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slowly walks back to his apartment. 


	3. Then you came along and saw the state I was in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing each other again.

Noah desperately tries to move on. At first he doesn't leave his phone out of sight, hoping against hope that he might call. But as the days pass and his phone doesn't ring, those hopes die. 

He keeps busy; starts on a new song - the words come easy, the melody doesn't, but he makes it work in the end. He takes more walks than he's ever done before, hoping deep down inside that he will run into him, even though he knows how unlikely that is. He writes another song and throws it out halfway. Hope is such a cruel thing.

Then his manager invites him to another party, and he goes, reluctantly. He doesn't really want to be around people, but it's an half-official industry party with a few names Noah could use in his corner. He puts on his best shirt and shows up way too early. 

"Well, aren't you eager, Reid?" Stacey greets him with a brief hug as he wanders into the large house, awed by the glamorous state of it. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks, hugging her briefly, happy to see a familiar face. 

"Same as you, I guess," she grins, handing him a glass. "Making small talk, hopefully some connections that will be useful at some point." 

He nods; the entertainment industry in Canada is rather small - all the departments intersect one way or another. No wonder his manager wanted him to come. If he plays his cards right, he could come away with some great working opportunities. 

"How are you, Noah? It's been a while. Rumor has it, you've had your heart broken?" Stacey says, leading Noah away from the entrance. 

"What? No! Who said that?" Noah bristles a bit. He's _not_ heartbroken. 

"As I said, rumors. You know how it is," she chuckles. 

Noah sighs: as much as the entertainment industry is linked as tightly knit is its community. Stacey knows a lot of people; Noah sometimes wonders why she's not a big acting star already with all the connections she has. 

"Best way to get over someone is with a new one," she says, her bright eyes systematically scanning the room. "What do you go for these days?" 

He's already got a snarky remark on his lips when he sees him. It feels as if he's been punched in the gut. 

Leaning against the bar, in deep conversation with someone who looks important. His dark hair is perfectly styled, not a strand out of place. He's wearing a beautifully tailored dark green suit with a subtle pattern that shimmers in the low lights. The pants are tight, hugging those long muscular legs like a second skin. The crisp white shirt under the equally tight jacket enhances the darkness of his skin and makes him look somewhat ethereal. 

Stacey notices his gasp and follows his eyeline. "Ah, darlin' Dan. You two met before?" 

"Stace, _you_ basically introduced me to him," Noah manages to say. He's breathless and he forces himself to look away, facing his her. 

"I did? When? Why don't I remember that?" 

Noah snorts. "A few weeks ago at Julia’s party. And I don’t know. Because you were drunk?! Or high, or possibly both." 

She punches him hard in the arm, and he winces. "Ow, that hurts." 

"That was rude, you deserve it." She grins widely at him, eyes dancing between him and Dan back and forth. Her face transforms from mock-offended to curious and then to understanding. "OH, _he_ is the one?" she asks, nudging Noah in the side. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Noah mumbles, turning his back on Dan. 

She snickers and inserts herself against his side. She's tiny and warm and Noah feels some of the tension seep out of him. "You like him." It's a statement, not a question and he nods before he can stop himself. 

"He's fascinating," he admits, fiddling with the embroidered strap of her dress. "He's gorgeous and smart and enigmatic. And he's a fantastic kisser and-" 

Stacey rests her finger on his lip. "I'll stop you right there, honey. I do not need to know that. You two hit it off then." 

Noah nods, sighing deeply. "And then he basically ran off after breakfast. Didn't even give me his number. He has mine, but he never called." He doesn't care that he sounds pathetic. 

Stacey is silent, her arm around his waist tightens a bit. Then she pulls away and searches his eyes. "Noah, do you know who he is?" 

He frowns. "What do you mean? Who IS he?" 

Her eyebrows shoot up and she laughs. "He's Eugene Levy's son." She looks at him expectantly. 

"Oh." Instant understanding rushes through him. Everyone knows Eugene. 

"Yes, 'oh'. They're currently developing a rather fabulous show, and they're _that_ close to selling it. He's probably just too damn busy, or has just forgotten to call. Not that he's forgotten _you_ , that's not possible. But from what I've heard, he's got his hands in basically everything, writing, negotiating, the lot. His dad is only back-up, a silent partner so to speak, he's doing most of it himself." 

Noah rubs a hand over his face, feeling stupid out of a sudden. Now that he's heard the name, he recognizes the man next to Dan. He chastises himself for not realizing it sooner. It couldn't be more obvious, seeing both men side by side - only a blind man wouldn't see the resemblance; the eyebrows alone give it away. 

He groans, which makes Stacey giggle again. 

"Somebody's smitten," she notes, her small hand caressing his back. 

Noah's too overwhelmed. "Yes," he says simply. No need to deny it. 

"Oh, sweetie." She wraps her arms around him and squeezes. It helps. Then she tenses and Noah freezes. 

"Don't bolt, he's coming over," she mutters in his ear. Brushing a kiss over his cheek, she lets go. Her face lights up in a big smile; it’s so genuine that Noah feels sharp jealousy explode in his stomach. It dies down instantly. 

"Hello Daniel." Stacey basically coos, elegantly slipping around Noah. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Why hello Miss Farber. It's been ages." The unique cadence of Dan's voice unfurls a burning fire in Noah's body. Very slowly he turns around. Dan's wrapped up in Stacey's hug, eyes closed, holding her close. 

"It's been ages indeed. You're too damn busy for old friends now, Levy?" she teases as she lets go. 

Dan laughs lowly, and Noah has to bite his lip at the sound. "Never for you, Stace. How are you? How's-" he stops mid sentence, finally having noticed Noah who's drinking in every muscle twitch of his face. 

Dan stares at him for an endless moment, very still, only his eyes flickering over Noah's face. Faintly Noah notices that Stacey is steadying Dan with a hand around his arm. 

"Hi," he whispers eventually, voice quivering. 

"I'll leave you to it," Stacey mutters quietly, slipping away. 

"Hi," Noah says, his own voice foreign in his ears. 

They look at each other silently. Dan's face is still not showing anything but shock, and it's painful to look at for Noah. Then Dan takes a shuddery breath, and suddenly he is the most expressive Noah has ever seen. There's regret in the harsh lines around his mouth, sorrow in the way his shoulders drop and a glimmer of hope in the depth of those beautiful brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, "for not calling. I wanted to, but then work got in the way. And then it was always late, and at some point it felt like it was too late at all. But I wanted to. Every day." 

Noah can feel the unease coming off Dan like waves rippling through a pond. He doesn't say anything, only pulls out his phone. His hand is trembling. 

"Not letting you get away again," Noah says around the lump in his throat. He unlocks it and opens a new contact. His fingers are shaking as he types 'Daniel Levy' - he doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Dan who watches him like a hawk. 

"Your number goes here," Noah says as he takes Dan's hand -so warm- and lays the phone in it. 

He watches closely as Dan holds it for a long moment before slowly tapping the numbers into the empty space. His thumb hovers over the 'save' button for another moment, and then he presses it. His eyes are huge when he looks up. His fingers brush against Noah's as he gives the phone back. The small contact makes them both gasp, and it shoots a burning spark through Noah's entire body. 

"Thank you," he says, curling his hand around the now precious phone. "I won't keep you from what you need to do tonight. I understand that this is important for your project. But I will text you, and I hope you'll read it." 

Noah reaches out, very gently adjusting the slightly crooked bowtie around Dan's neck. He brushes his knuckles against the dark stubble on his chin, just the smallest of contacts. Dan makes a strangled noise deep in his throat, eyelids fluttering behind his glasses. 

It's all Noah needs to be able to turn around and walk away. He feels Dan's dark gaze on his back all the way to the door where he slips out into the cool night. Once he's out of sight, he collapses against the wall, sliding to the ground. He's still grasping his phone in his hands. Staring at it for a moment, he eventually unlocks it, scrolling to Dan's name. 

'Come over to my place when you're done here. No matter the time. I'll be waiting. N,' he types. He doesn't hesitate, and his fingers are steady as he hits the 'send' button. 

He stays a few more minutes, the silent phone tucked back into his pocket. When he feels like himself again, he stands, straightens his jacket and walks back inside, deliberately ignoring Dan's presence, even though he's like a beacon, luring Noah in. 

He finds his manager, and together they make their rounds, chatting and charming to secure Noah's musical future. 

*

It's way past 2am when there's a sharp knock on Noah's door. He flinches; he'd almost given up hope. Dan hadn't replied to his text, and when Noah left he was nowhere to be seen. 

Scrambling to his feet, he smooths down his shirt and takes a deep breath before opening the door. 

Dan's mouth is on his in an instant. His fingers dig deep into Noah's shoulders as he wraps himself around him, kissing him with such desperate hunger it knocks the air out of Noah's lungs. 

He manages to shuffle them around, never once letting go of Dan, to kick the door shut. Pressing Dan against it, he returns his kisses. It's frantic and messy and perfect. Dan's biting at Noah's lips, groaning darkly before licking deep into his mouth. 

Noah is achingly hard within seconds, the helpless anticipation has him on edge within a heartbeat. Dan's hands are under his shirt, fingernails raking over Noah's back, making him arch against Dan's chest. Noah fumbles for the jacket buttons, but they're tiny and fiddly and he growls in frustration. Eventually he gives up and goes for the zip of those tightly fitting pants. The fabric is silky against his trembling palms, but he manages to unzip them. Dan's panting against his mouth, trying to push Noah's shirt off at the same time as Noah unceremoniously drops to his knees. 

He's been thinking about what he wanted if Dan showed up. They have to talk, yes, but the waiting has riled him up so much he can't think straight anymore. He just WANTS, and he wants NOW. 

Dan's hands are on his head, the shirt discarded on the floor. Noah makes quick work of Dan's pants, pulling them down along with the black silk boxers underneath. Dan makes a garbled sound, fingers tightening in Noah's hair.

He noses along Dan's erection, almost delirious with his scent. He shuffles forward, resting his hands on those long lean thigh muscles, the coarse hairs tickling his palms. As he takes Dan into his mouth, the noise Dan makes almost has Noah coming undone right there. It's harsh and wild, coming from deep in his throat, rumbling through his entire body and echoing through the small hallway. It vibrates through Noah until he's shaking with the effort to keep still. 

Dan's taste explodes on his tongue, makes his mouth water and his breath hitch. Dan's thighs are tensing beneath Noah's hands, and as he takes him deeper, he growls loudly. Noah's quickly losing any sense of time; all that matters is Dan, his hands in his hair; his erection hot, hard and heavy in his mouth; the desperate noises he makes. A particular needy sound has Noah glancing up. 

Dan's watching him through half-closed lids, dark eyes blown wide. He's chewing on his lower lip and the naked hunger on his face shoots through Noah like an electric shock. He has to squeeze his eyes shut to not lose it instantly. He takes Dan even deeper. His jaw aches, his eyes start to water, and he can't get enough of Dan's taste, his smell, his low groans. Noah relaxes his jaw, squeezing Dan's thighs, hoping he'll understand. 

He does. His hands around Noah's head tighten, his hips move faster and more erratic, he's hitting the back of Noah's throat. He holds on, letting Dan use him like he needs to. Then Dan cries out Noah's name and salty warmth fills his mouth. He's dizzy and breathless as he tries to catch it all, savoring the taste to the last drop. 

And when Dan pulls away, oversensitive now, Noah moves closer still, licking and biting at the juncture of his hip. Dan's fingers are on his shoulders, under his arms, somehow hauling him to his feet. Dan kisses him with such frantic longing, that Noah starts rutting against his thigh, chasing his own release now. 

"Let me," Dan whispers in a husky voice. He urges Noah to turn around, pulling him back against his still clothed chest. Sliding his hand into Noah's loose sweatpants, he wraps strong fingers around his throbbing length, jerking him hard and fast. There's no technique, no consideration, just pure plain need. And it takes only a few strokes until Noah comes undone with a wail, trembling heavily in Dan's arms, desperately trying to stay on his feet. 

They're both gasping for air, shaking and clinging to each other, riding out the last waves of their pleasure. Noah's face is against Dan's neck, Dan's arms around him, holding him as close as possible. Noah mouths over the damp skin, inhaling Dan's scent deeply. It's such an addictive smell, he wants to bottle it up and keep it. 

Suddenly Dan giggles, so soft and sweet Noah has to squeeze his eyes shut to not burst into tears. 

"Tickles," Dan mutters, yet he doesn't stop Noah as he kisses his neck again, grazing his teeth over the juncture of his shoulder. 

Eventually he gathers enough strength to push away from him. Dan's glasses have slipped down his nose, and Noah reaches out to push them back up. Gently, with the back of his finger against the edge of the frame. Dan bites his lips again, lids fluttering. 

"Let's get cleaned up," Noah says quietly, "then we can talk." 

Dan nods, pulling his pants up enough to follow Noah to the bathroom. 

"You wanna shower?" Noah asks, and isn't surprised when Dan shakes his head. 

"No. But if you have some-" He gestures over his outfit. The suit is rumpled beyond recognition, even though there are no stains on the dark fabric. 

"Sure." Noah drops a kiss on Dan's shoulder and goes to get him some more comfortable clothes. He returns with sweatpants and a t-shirt to a naked Dan, who's carefully putting the suit on a hanger at the back of the bathroom door. Noah is transfixed by his the play of muscles under his smooth skin. 

Dan notices and turns around, a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

"It's only borrowed," he says, shrugging. 

"You're incredible," Noah replies croakily, swallowing hard before handing Dan the clean clothes. 

While Dan gets dressed, Noah quickly cleans himself up as well, splashes some water in his heated face. 

"You hungry?" he asks once he's done, having the slight inkling that Dan hasn't eaten much. 

He quirks one of those half smiles Noah's already madly in love with. "Starving, actually." 

Noah smiles back, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. He lets go of his hand, and grabs his phone, tapping away. 

"What are you doing?" Dan asks lowly. 

"Ordering pizza. There's a small place that does 24 hour deliveries. What do you want?" 

Dan's face does something very complicated, but Noah can see amazement and gratitude as clear as day. 

"Pepperoni, double cheese?" 

"You got it." Noah completes the order and tosses the phone on the counter. 

"Wine? Or something else?" he asks. 

"Wine would be lovely, yes." 

While Noah opens the bottle and gets the glasses, Dan watches him closely. He's leaning against the counter, all soft angles and smooth planes. The lights are off, the soft glow from the living room lamps is more than enough. 

Noah hands him the glass, clinks his own to it. 

"To-?" 

"-finding the time?" Dan suggests, eyes shimmering golden. 

"I can work with that," Noah says, taking a drink. "Come, sit, you've been on your feet all day, I guess." 

Dan hums and they walk into the living room, sitting on the small couch. Dan pulls his feet up, turning towards Noah. 

"I'm really sorry," he says, swirling the wine around in his glass. "Things suddenly picked up after we met. I wanted to get in touch. But the more time passed, and the more I thought about it, the more it felt that maybe it was better that way." He shrugs, and there's a hint of that trepidation Noah had seen in him before. 

"No, it's not," he says firmly. He takes Dan's free hand and threads their fingers together. "I told you then and I tell you now. I'd love to get to know you better. I'd like to take you out for dinner. Properly. Or cook for you, if you want. Spend some time with you." He trails off, eyes searching Dan's face for clues. 

Dan stares into his glass, then looks up at Noah through those dark lashes. 

"You got me at a tough time," he says quietly, looking away again. "My work is crazy at best, and right now it's likely to be even crazier. It looks like we're going to be able to make my show very soon. And then I'll be basically unavailable. And if all goes well, I'll be gone shooting for a few months, and after that there will be editing and getting it out there and then more writing and-"

"Daniel." Noah interrupts him gently, waiting until the slight panic in his eyes subsides. "I'm asking for a date here, not a lifetime commitment. Maybe let's just take it one day at a time, hm?" 

Dan shrugs. "Sorry, I'm just wired like that. I can't not think about what if's and how things can and will go wrong and-" 

Noah frames Dan's face with his hands and kisses him. Just a soft nip at first, then he deepens it, hoping to derail the destructive direction of Dan's thoughts. 

"You've been hurt," he says when he breaks the kiss, "that much is obvious. And you're careful now, I totally understand that. But you gotta give me a chance here. I'm not like other guys. Yes, that first night, you caught my eyes because I thought you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I still do, by the way." He caresses Dan's cheek. "But after that night I realized that you're so much more than your looks. You've got brains." It makes Dan huff a laugh. "You're smart and passionate and kind, and I really want to find out at what else you excel at. Please let me?" 

Dan's shoulders are by his ears now, and there's still a bit of apprehension in his features. But as Noah kisses him again, sweet and slow, he relaxes. 

"One day at a time, you say?" he asks in between kisses. 

"Yes." 

"Well, I can try." 

"That's all I need, Daniel. That's all I need." 

Dan shrugs awkwardly, nods and shakes his head, all at the same time. Noah is already head over heels for him, and he promises himself to show him that every day of his life. 

The doorbell rings. 

"Dinner's here," Noah grins, dropping one last kiss on Dan's lips as he gets up to get the door. 


	4. You picked me up when I was down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time together.  
> Confessions.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for (probably wrongly) depicted anxiety.

Noah's puttering around the kitchen, doing dishes and sorting through some of his shelves. He's overly aware of Dan in his living room; every time he glances over and sees him, the newness of it makes something warm unfurl in his stomach. He tries to be as unobtrusive as possible to not disturb Dan working. But he's so immersed in his writing, Noah doesn't have to worry. Earlier he dropped a handful of spoons and Dan didn't even flinch. He's still puts away the dishes as quietly as possible. 

Dan's curled up on the couch, headphones over his ears, typing away on his laptop. There's a mug with cold coffee on the table and an uneaten slice of pizza next to it. He'd come over earlier for brunch. But he had been absent and when Noah asked him about it, he grudgingly admitted that he'd had an idea on the way, and that he was trying very hard not to lose it. 

Noah had kissed him and sat him on the couch. 

"Work then," he said, handing him the bag Dan always carried with him. "It's important, I have things to do anyways." 

"Are you sure? Sometimes it takes a while," Dan asked, even though he was already pulling out his laptop. 

Noah had chuckled. "I'll be here when you're done." It had sounded much too revealing, and Dan had noticed. The kiss they shared had lingered and would've led to more if Noah hadn't pulled away. "Write," he said, and retreated to the kitchen. 

That was two hours ago. 

Dan's fingers are still flying over the keys, the sound of it loud in the otherwise quiet room. Normally Noah has music on when he's doing housework. While he's considering what to do next, Dan's hands slow down until they only rest on the keyboard. 

"Will you ever get tired of it?" he asks apropos of nothing. Noah winces and blushes as Dan takes off the headphones, looking at him, warm brown eyes sparkling. 

"Of what?" Noah asks lightly, willing himself to meet his gaze. 

"Of watching me." Dan puts the laptop on the table, stretching the kinks out of his back. He stands up, rolling his shoulders. His motions are a bit stiff but quickly loosen, and Noah can't help the soft sigh that escapes his throat at the sight.

"Maybe," he quips despite the tremor in his voice, "one day." 

Dan chuckles, amusement easing the creases around his eyes. 

"I hope I didn't-" Noah starts, but Dan is already shaking his head. 

"No, you didn't. I'm finished for now." His smile grows as he slowly walks over to Noah, wrapping his arms around his neck. "When I'm writing, nothing matters but the words on the page. You could probably carry me away and I wouldn't notice." He trails soft kisses over Noah's face, light and teasing and Noah presses against him. He's warm and smells of expensive cologne. Noah buries his face against his neck, inhales deeply. 

"You smell so good," he mutters, kissing the soft skin. He can feel Dan's pulse against his lips. It's an arousing feeling, especially when Dan sighs shakily, pulling him closer. Noah nuzzles against his jaw, nipping at the stubble which makes his lips tingle. 

Dan makes a low growling sound and pulls back a bit. His eyes are dark and full of desire. 

"Is there some pizza left?" he asks hoarsely, his fingertips sliding over Noah's back. 

It's so not what Noah expected and he's startled into a laugh. Dan grins sheepishly, ducking his head. Noah nods and pulls back, running a hand over Dan's cheek. "You're lucky you're cute," he says easily as he turns toward the kitchen, "otherwise I'd be offended to come after work _and_ food." 

He rather feels than sees Dan freeze and he whirls around just in time to see something dark settle on Dan's face. 

"Hey, no, none of that," Noah says hastily, pulling Dan in his arms, "I was joking. I totally understand. As long as you grant me the same when I'm all caught up in writing songs, playing the same four notes over and over again." He rubs his hands over Dan's tense shoulders, willing them to relax again. "You need to stop worrying," Noah whispers against Dan's ear, "you won't get rid of me that easily." Sliding his hands in Dan's hair, he tilts his head until their eyes meet. 

"I plan on sticking around for a while," he says, accentuating every word with a soft kiss to Dan's lips. "I know what I've gotten myself into." He keeps his words low and light, waiting for Dan to nod sharply. 

"Good." Noah lets go of him, and walks into the kitchen to warm up the pizza. 

*

"I hate my anxiety," Dan admits when they're curled up on the couch later that night. The words are pressed into Noah's chest. "It makes me question every damn thing I do. It keeps me from doing what I want. It's a fight every single day to not let it consume me. And sometimes I fail." He falls silent, his stubble scratching over Noah's skin even through the shirt. It chases goosebumps over his arms. "But when I'm with you-" He swallows hard and Noah holds his breath. "You make it better. It's still hard work, but when we're together, it doesn't feel like I'm drowning. I'm still in the water, still treading with all I have, but your hands keep me afloat, help me to not sink down." 

Noah bites his lips so hard he can almost taste blood. He pulls Dan closer, pressing kisses into his wild hair. He can't speak, words are failing him. But he can hold him, let actions speak for him and hopefully Dan understands. 

It's strange how he gets overwhelmed by Dan's straight forwardness, how confessions like this leave him speechless. Not helpless, just not able to form words. They will come later, probably in the shape of lyrics, bits and pieces he needs to jot down instantly so they don't vanish into thin air. And with time he'll be able weave them into a song that is going to tell Dan how he felt in that moment. 

Dan shifts in his arms, brushing kisses over Noah's chest until he reaches his mouth. The kiss is slow and languid, and Noah is almost certain there's wetness on Dan's cheeks. Squeezing his eyes shut, he sinks deeper into the couch, pulling Dan on top of him, groaning at the feeling of Dan's body against his. 

"And some days you make me fly," Dan whispers, biting his lip, "you lift me up so much, I can barely breathe and it feels like my heart wants to beat out of my chest." 

Noah whimpers; he can't help it, Dan's words echo around the room, making his own heart beat so fast it hurts. 

"It's days like this, like today, when the insomniac in me wants to curl around you in bed and just sleep. And at the same time I wanna rip off your clothes and take-" Dan's voice breaks and he drops his head against Noah's shoulder. "Take you apart like you did me that first night. When you worshipped me, my _body_ , like nobody's ever done before." ,

Noah's skin is on fire. He can feel Dan's breath hot against his neck, can feel him trembling. Dan slides a hand under Noah's shirt, resting it over his racing heart. 

"So fast," Dan murmurs, pushing the shirt up, kissing over Noah's stomach, his chest. He makes an impatient sound and Noah quickly gets rid of the shirt. 

There's tension in the air, crackling around them like static, and Noah is scared to move and ruin it. Dan's still kissing every inch of his skin, biting gently at Noah's nipples, making him hiss in pleasure. He can feel the blood rush south, filling his erection, making it throb at Dan's gentle touches. 

"Can you take these off?" Dan asks quietly, tugging at the waistband of Noah's pants. 

Wordlessly he shimmies out of them, kicking them to the floor. When he looks up at Dan, the sight of his face takes his breath away. 

His eyes are huge and black, his nostrils flare and he is biting his lip so hard, Noah reaches out, pressing his thumb against the soft flesh. "Don't," he whispers, the urge to keep Dan from hurting himself greater than the burning desire running through his veins. 

Dan's tongue flicks out against Noah's finger and he lets go of his lip. 

Sitting up, he quickly takes off his own shirt, twisting around to shove his pants down. He nudges at Noah's legs, settling in between them on his knees. 

"God, look at you," Noah gasps, reaching out, but Dan shakes his head. He catches Noah's hands in his, entwining their fingers. He leans down, keeping just enough distance between them to make Noah arch into him for contact. Dan kisses him deeply, still not touching anything but his hands and his mouth. 

"This is for you," Dan breathes against Noah's lips. Before Noah can ask, Dan moves their joined hands over Noah's head and lowers himself onto him. Noah cries out at the touch of his skin. Their erections rub together as Dan shifts his hips, and they both bite back a groan. "You're so responsive," Dan mutters, stilling every motion. Noah's shaking, his entire body is screaming for Dan's touch, his hands, his lips. 

"Daniel, please," he begs, thrusting up against him, searching for some friction. 

Dan growls, pushing back down and Noah is suddenly very close. Dan lets go of his hands and uses his own to keep Noah's shoulders pressed into the couch cushions. 

"What do you want, Noah?" he asks huskily, licking his lips. 

Noah squeezes his eyes shut - the sight of Dan above him, shaking with the same need that's making him lose his mind is too much for him. 

"You, only you. Whatever you want. Your hands, your mouth. On me, inside me. Just- god, Daniel, please fucking touch me." Noah's babbling, once again arching against Dan, shamelessly rutting into the crease of his thigh. He can feel precome easing his motions and he sighs with relief. But Dan presses down on him with his entire weight, stilling Noah's motions. 

"Let me make you feel how you make me feel," Dan says with an urgency that has Noah's throat closing up. He takes a deep breath, nods and relaxes his body as much as possible. 

"Thank you." Dan mouths it into the sensitive skin of Noah's neck, and then he moves. He slides down Noah's body, leaving a burning trail on his chest as he kisses every single inch of it. Here and there he grazes his teeth, trails his tongue around one nipple so that Noah cries out his name. He moves lower, scraping his stubble over the hollow of his stomach and peppering a line of butterfly kisses over his pubic bone. 

Every touch, every kiss shoots through Noah like electricity, making him tremble and writhe under Dan. He's muttering Dan's name under his breath, over and over, not able to articulate anything else. Dan lifts his head, wrapping one hand around Noah's painfully throbbing erection. He slides his fingertips over its length, and Noah shakes with the effort not to scream. He can feel every ridge, every swirl of Dan's fingers, and it's driving him mad. 

"I got you," Dan murmurs and then Noah's world goes black for a second. Dan's mouth is around him, hot and wet and tight, his tongue pressing against the sensitive flesh. He's not moving, just holding him there, breathing harshly through his nose. Noah curls his hands into tight fists, keeping himself from grabbing Dan's head and just taking what he needs. 

Dan senses the motion and he moves back, not enough to let Noah go, just to reach out and slip one hand underneath Noah's leg. His fingertip's ghosting over the inside of his thigh, and Noah shamelessly spreads them further. Dan hums around him, the vibrations shockingly intense. Every nerve of Noah's body is on fire, he's sweating and panting and there's not enough air in the room for him. Dan's tongue swirls around the head of his dick, and then he cradles Noah's balls with the most gentle touch. 

He comes with such an abrupt intensity his entire body lifts off the couch. His hands fly up and clench into Dan's hair, who makes a surprised sound but doesn't back off. He keeps him in his mouth, one hand resting on his stomach to keep him from moving too far. He's still bucking into the heat, chasing the low noises Dan makes around him. 

Eventually he collapses back into the couch, gasping for breath. He gentles his grasp on Dan's hair, blinking down at him. He's resting his chin on Noah's hipbone, one hand shoved between his own legs. Noah wants to say something, do this for him, but he's too spent. 

Hazily he watches Dan jerking himself off, their eyes locked. Dan's mouth is open, and the bitten off groans he makes have Noah twitching again. 

Sliding his hand from Dan's hair to his cheek, he runs a shaky thumb over his lower lip. Dan whines, lids fluttering closed and he works himself faster. Noah can see when his orgasm slams through him: his eyes fly open, glazed over and unseeing. A bone-chilling moan fills the air and Noah groans, too. It's the most sensual thing he's ever seen. There's a dark flush on Dan's cheeks, his hairline glistening with sweat as his movements slow down and eventually stop. He's panting heavily. Noah bends forward, curling his hand around his head, wordlessly urging him up. Dan crawls over him and flops onto him, eliciting a soft 'oof' from Noah. 

Their mouths find each other and Noah loses himself in their lazy kisses. 

"That was incredible," he croaks after a while, breaking away to run his hands through Dan's messy hair. He smiles crookedly. 

"That's how you make _me_ feel every time we're together," Dan whispers, voice breaking at the end. 

Noah pulls him into another kiss. This one is softer, and he's pouring all these conflicting emotions into it, hoping Dan will understand them one day. 

He clings to Noah like a lifeline, his sated body heavy against him. 

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other, Noah's fingers threaded in Dan's hair, and Dan's hands splayed over Noah's heart.


	5. Showed me how to live again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consolations and solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I have NO idea how either film or music industry work, this is all just for story purposes.

Noah takes a deep breath before he pushes the doorbell. He hears a low 'woof', and then Dan opens the door. 

"Hi," he says, motioning for Noah to come in. 

"Hi." Brushing a kiss over Dan's cheek, he walks into the small hallway of Dan's condo. 

A small dog comes waddling from one of the rooms, his tail wagging hesitantly. 

"Oh hello," Noah says, squatting down to let the dog sniff at his hand. 

"That's Redmond," Dan offers, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. There's a small smile on his lips as he watches Noah reach out and ruffle the dog's soft fur. He gives another low bark and licks Noah's fingers. 

"He likes you," Dan says, sounding somewhat relieved. 

Noah glances up at him, but he can't read his face. There's tension in his body that has Noah standing up again. 

"Everything okay?" he asks, laying a hand on Dan's arm. 

"No," Dan chokes out, turning on his heels and walking away. 

Frowning Noah follows him into a bright and tastefully decorated living room. Dan flops onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. 

Noah hesitates for a moment before he sits down next to him. 

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks softly, unsure whether or not to touch Dan's tense shoulder. 

Dan shakes his head, slumping into the cushions. 

"Okay," Noah says, eventually resting his hand on Dan's knee. "What can I do?" 

Dan makes a sound that sounds like a sob. "Nothing" he mutters, "there's nothing you can do." 

It hurts, but Noah ignores the feeling. He shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders. "Is this okay?" 

Dan doesn't move for a moment before he nods so briefly Noah almost misses it. But then Dan's arms snake around Noah's waist, and he hides his face against his neck. 

Holding him, Noah feels Dan's tears against his skin. Pushing down a sharp anger against whoever made him feel like this, he tightens his arms around Dan, caressing his back in what he hopes a soothing manner. 

They stay like this for a long time until Dan pulls back, hiccupping one last sob. Noah wordlessly reaches for the box of tissues on the table, giving it to Dan. 

"Thanks," he mutters. He takes off his glasses and drops them on the table. His face always looks naked without them, but today it's so vulnerable Noah's heart aches at the sight. Wiping his eyes, Dan avoids looking at Noah which makes him feel even more helpless. They sit in silence, Dan still sniffling. 

Suddenly the dog comes trotting over, inserting himself between them on the couch. He whines so heartbreakingly that Dan squeezes his eyes shut. Redmond huffs a bark and starts licking Dan's hand, and then Noah's for good measure. He curls around himself between them, resting his head on Dan's leg who starts petting him. It seems to calm him enough that after a while, he lifts his head, searching Noah's eyes. 

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks wobbly. It's one of those surreal out-of-the-blue moments they sometimes have and always catch Noah off guard. He chuckles. 

"Only if you let me make it," he replies, cupping Dan's cheek in his hand. Dan nods, pets Redmond's head and scoots off the couch. Noah follows him into a spotlessly clean kitchen. 

"Today feels like a tea day," he says. He spots the kettle and peeks inside. He switches it on. Casting a look over his shoulder, he asks "May I?". Dan points at one of the cabinets. Noah opens it, finding a rather large tea collection and some mugs. He's so busy with making tea for the two of them, that he's startled when Dan wraps his arms around him from behind. 

"Thank you," he whispers, kissing him just above the ear. He stays there, fingers dancing absently over Noah's stomach as he pours water into the mugs. 

It's quiet, the sun's warming Noah's feet on the cool tiles, Dan's body against his is less tense and Redmond pats into the kitchen to sit next to them. It's very peaceful. Noah takes one of Dan's hand in his, pulling it up to his chest and keeps it there. Dan makes a soft noise against his skin and then splays his fingers over Noah's heart. 

"They didn't buy it," he says, "the network wasn't happy with the title, and when we said we're not changing it, they dropped us and ran." His voice is steady, but Noah can hear the deep pain in it. 

He lifts their joined hand and kisses Dan's knuckles. "I'm sorry. I know how much that would've meant to you." 

"We're never gonna sell it though," Dan sounds so hopeless that Noah turns around to look at him. His eyes are shining again, and Noah kisses away the tear that escapes. 

"You will," he urges quietly, "because you're brilliant. There must be a network out there that will fit. That will see what a fantastic show you have there." Noah doesn't know much about it; Dan hasn't shared much about it with him yet, but he's seen some of his older work and knows what a great writer he is. "You only went to LA, right?" 

Dan sniffles and nods. "And New York, but it's all the same. They cannot get over the fucking title. And that's the one thing we're adamant about, everything else can still be discussed and changed." 

Noah drops another kiss on his lips. "No, it can't. You won't let that happen." 

Dan sighs, shoulders sagging. "No, I won't," he agrees through gritted teeth. 

"And you don't have to." Noah pulls back to slip his hands into Dan's hair. "Have you thought about going to a Canadian network? Maybe they're less uptight than the Americans." He can't help the displeased curl of his mouth at that. He's given up on US labels a while ago. There's too much that goes against everything Noah wants in his music; and now it feels as if Dan just had that same experience with his project. 

"No, we haven't, actually." Dan's head lifts, eyes widening as he stares at Noah. He can almost see his thoughts whirr, see him race through that idea. "Why haven't we?" he asks, but it's only rhetorical. "Oh my gosh, Noah, you're a genius." His entire face lights up, and he kisses Noah. It's hard and urgent, almost a bite, and full of emotions. Noah tries to give as much as he takes, but then Dan pulls back, eyes sparkling and a huge smile on his lips. 

"You're a fucking genius," he repeats, suddenly filled with the nervous energy Noah associated with him from the second they met. "I, geez, I need to- I mean-" He's spluttering, hands everywhere, and it makes Noah's heart flutter. 

"Go and make the calls," he says softly, pushing him away. "I'll have a tea, get to know your dog a bit and maybe we can watch a movie later?" The last comes out a bit wary. Usually when Dan's in this state, he can barely shut down, his restlessness needing time to subside. 

"Perfect, yes," Dan says, his phone already in hand. Suddenly he stops, looking at Noah with such affection in his dark eyes, Noah stops breathing for a second. 

"Thank you, Noah, this means the world to me." He kisses him again, gentle this time. Then he's off into the living room, talking a mile a minute on the phone. 

Noah shakes his head, smiling to himself as he fishes the tea bags out of the mugs. He sets Dan's aside. 

Redmond sits by the balcony doors, watching him closely. 

"Well, it's just you and me then, Red," Noah says, lowering himself onto the floor. The dog wanders over, pushing his furry head into Noah's hands. Noah ruffles through his fur and laughs when the dog flops on his belly, obviously enjoying the ministrations. 

"He's quite a handful, isn't he?" Noah asks the dog. He's not getting an answer, only another low woof. "Yeah, I like him too. A lot." Noah leans back, taking a sip of his tea while keeping one hand on the dog's head. It takes him a moment to realize that he's happier than he's ever been in his life. 


	6. I say thank you for pulling me through, I'm a lucky man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and songs. More confessions are made.

* * *

Noah's fingers are trailing over the keys, trying to nail down that last harmony. He changes the key, and tries again. It's still not right. He groans with frustration, raking his hand through his hair. 

Redmond whines from his travel bed in the corner, making Noah laugh. 

"I'm so sorry, Red, I'm just horrible today." 

"No, you're not." 

Noah shoots up from the bench, hitting his knee in the progress. 

Dan leans against the doorway, jacket over his arm, his suitcase next to him. He looks tired, there's dark shadows under his eyes and deep lines around his mouth. His hair is hidden under one of his knitted hats, so he didn't even bother with it today, which tells Noah a lot about his state of mind. Yet he's still breathtaking in his dark jeans and the fuzzy black sweater. Redmond is bouncing around him, and Dan dutifully greets him with a full on body rub. But he's not fully committed and Red huffs a bark at him as Dan stands up again. 

Noah hobbles over and hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss against his neck before kissing his lips. 

"You're back early," he says, caressing his cheek. 

Dan shrugs, his smile more crooked than usual; it still shoots a now familiar jolt of desire through Noah. 

"Caught an earlier flight," he says, fingers tangling with Noah's. There's a strain in his tone, a tightness in his entire body that makes Noah's heart sink. He doesn't want to ask, doesn't want to hear about another failed meeting. It'll just break his heart again. 

"How did it go?" he asks anyways just to get it out of the way. 

Dan bites his lips, nose crinkling in a way Noah's never seen before. 

"They want it." Only three little words, and they're filled with such relief that it takes Noah a long moment to comprehend. 

"What?" 

Dan laughs, head thrown back and all the tension, all that tightly coiled energy vaporizes with his laughter. "They're taking it. No restrictions, no demands. They're giving us free rein." His eyes fill with tears and he throws his arms around Noah's neck, clinging to him so tightly Noah can barely breathe. "I can make my show like I've always wanted to", he whispers against Noah's temple. 

"Oh my God." Noah can't believe it; he starts laughing too and soon they're holding each other, smiling through tears. 

"Daniel, you did it." Noah pulls back, wiping at Dan's cheek, trying to stop the tears. 

"We did, yes," he nods wildly, fingers digging deep into Noah's shoulders. "We fucking did it." 

Noah peppers kisses all over his face, his smile so wide it actually hurts. 

"That calls for a celebration. Shit, I think we don't have anything, we finished the red last week," Noah rambles as he pulls Dan into the kitchen, searching the fridge for something alcoholic. 

"It's okay, I don't need- I'll probably pass out anyways. I didn't sleep at all, and the flight was horrible, and then my phone didn't stop ringing, and my brain is in overdrive ever since they said yes," Dan says, wrapping himself around Noah like he so often does when he's emotionally drained. "I'd rather lie down for a bit, if that's okay." 

"Of course," Noah says, gently extricating himself from Dan's grasp. "Come on, off to bed with you then." 

"The couch is fine," Dan mutters, stumbling over and unceremoniously collapses face first into the cushions. He sighs heavily, his entire body going limp. Noah watches him burrow into the pillows. Then Dan lifts his head, hazy eyes instantly locking with Noah's. 

"Play something for me," he asks pleadingly. 

Noah furrows his brow. "Are you okay, Daniel?" he asks, a hint of amusement in his tone. Dan isn't a fan of being sung at unless it's karaoke and there's alcohol involved. Sometimes he listens when Noah's playing around with melodies and harmonies, but he draws the line at being sung at. Even by Noah. 

Dan huffs, shuffling about until he's comfortable. "You were working on something earlier. Play it to me." It's a demand now, and Noah shakes his head, smiling to himself. 

"It's not even finished. I'm still trying to figure out the last part," he says even as he walks over to the piano, carefully sliding onto the bench. 

"The first part was better than the second," Dan murmurs. 

Noah glances over his shoulder, surprised. "How long were you standing there?" 

Dan yawns. "Long enough to tell you that the first bit is working." 

Noah chuckles at that, resting his fingers against the keys. He takes a deep breath, trying to center himself. He's figured out enough of the song to know that it's about Dan. _For_ Dan. So he's very hesitant to sing the lyrics just yet. 

He casts a glance over to Dan on the couch, all curled up, sleepily watching him. Noah's affection for him is endless and as Dan mouths a toneless 'please', he just goes with it. 

He's just sticking to the music, he tells himself, keeping the lyrics to himself - for now at least. But as he launches into the song the words just bubble up and he doesn't have the strength to fight them. 

His voice is low, the words still very new, and he stumbles over them a bit, but he keeps going, feeling Dan's eyes on him like a caress. 

_Oh yeah, here comes the honesty  
_ _I want you to promise me  
_ _The way this feels right now is how it's gonna always be  
_ _Yeah, you gotta promise me  
_ _'Cause you got an artistry that I never seen before  
_ _The way that you are with me  
_ _And you took some photographs and everything overlapped  
_ _And all those images of people and places and faces, they were just floating past  
_ _Like cars on the overpass  
_ _And I don't know if you noticed that as you held on to your hat  
_ _My heart and soul, you was also holdin' that  
_ _And oh, I know everything changes  
_ _But oh my god, you're speaking my language  
_ _Again with the honesty  
_ _If we're doing it properly_  
_Then what you have on me is called a monopoly  
_ _It's like I'm part of your property_

His fingers slow down, the music fades away, and he feels terribly exposed all of a sudden. He blinks to clear his vision, turning towards Dan, a tight knot in his stomach. 

Dan's sitting on the couch, one leg pulled against his chest. He's crying, silent tears running down his cheeks and for a second Noah is terrified. 

They've been seeing each other for a few months now, but they never really laid out what they have in words. Dan stays over more often than not, he's got a toothbrush, his skincare and a few clothes in Noah's drawers, and Noah has deposited a few of his own things at Dan's place, too. Yet they each do their own thing; Dan is certain that he will have to move to LA to get his show up and running, while Noah knows that he won't leave Toronto. 

But that was before today's success, before a Canadian network took Dan's show. Maybe, just maybe he can stay here, can keep living where there's turbulent springs and snow in winter, not permanent sunshine and temperatures that never drop below 60°F. And maybe they can work on what they have. 

Dan's watching him with an expression Noah can't read. There's an intensity in his eyes that makes Noah's hands go clammy. 

"Dan, I-" Noah tries to say, trying to find words to explain, but Dan shakes his head so hard the hat falls off his head. Noah's mouth snaps shut at the burning fire in his eyes. 

Dan scrambles to his feet and walks the few steps over. Noah's frozen in place, he can't move, can barely breathe. 

When Dan reaches him, he inelegantly drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around Noah's waist. His face is pressed into Noah's stomach; he can feel him shake against his leg. 

"Dan, Daniel, hey, please talk to me," Noah pleads, worry about his odd behavior stronger than his own inner turmoil. "What's wrong?" 

Dan shakes his head and eventually pulls back. The look on his face is so unguarded, Noah's heart clenches violently. He rests his hand against Dan's cheek and breathes in relief as he leans into it. Turning his head Dan kisses his palm, before pushing himself up so he's the same height as Noah. 

His hands are warm as he frames Noah's face, placing the softest of kisses on his lips. 

"I love you," he whispers so quietly Noah barely hears it. 

Noah chokes up, surging forward to claim Dan's mouth with his, all the sequestered emotions racing to the surface. Groaning into the kiss he clings to Dan's shoulders, needs his solid form to not drown in them. Deep down inside he's known that he was in love with him right from the start, and he hadn't let himself feel it, because he'd been afraid. Scared that Dan didn't feel the same. Terrified that Dan was only looking for casual sex and some company. 

How could he be so blind? It has been there all along, in every little gesture.  
In bringing Red over when he was out of town, trusting him with his most precious friend.   
In letting Noah have the last piece of pie, knowing he'll share it with him anyways.   
In going to sleep in his arms, restless body relaxing into his arms without complaining.   
In giving up control in bed, letting Noah take him apart, just to put him back together.   
It's all been there, right in front of him. 

"I'm so stupid, soo damn stupid," he mutters into Dan's mouth, pulling him as close as humanly possible. 

Dan makes a questioning noise, breaking away to look at Noah. 

"Nothing, I'm just an idiot." He brushes Dan's hair out of his face, running a finger along the sharp lines of his face, reveling in the scratch of his stubble and the softness of his skin. 

"I love you, too" he whispers, resting his forehead against Dan's, "and I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner." 

Dan giggles, a sound that makes Noah press against him. Dan kisses him again and then says: 

"Guess that snuck up on us both without warning." His voice wavers, but there's a sparkle in his eyes that makes Noah chuckle as well. 

"Glad, we're both on the same page here," he mutters, rubbing his nose against Dan's. 

They hold each other, hands wandering and caressing whatever part they can reach.

Eventually Dan groans, shifting uneasily. He heaves himself up, pulling Noah up with him. 

"Have I told you that I have bad knees?" Dan says, grimacing adorably. It makes Noah laugh. 

"Come on, back on the couch with you." He walks them over and they collapse onto it together. Noah on his back, Dan pressed against him, arms tightly entwined. 

"Get some rest, Daniel," Noah says softly, and he can hear the love in his own voice. 

"I will," Dan murmurs. It doesn't take long for him to do so, his body relaxes against Noah's and soon he's sound asleep. 

Noah listens to his deep breaths for a while until he also slips away while Redmond curls up at their feet, and soon they're all snoring quietly.


	7. I didn't know what life was, but now I understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary and a tight leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one (for now). There might be more, but I think this a good point to end this installment.

Noah peeks into the office, but Dan’s still working, tapping away almost furiously on his laptop. Every once in a while he stops, rubbing a hand over his face before going back to attacking the keyboard. 

Noah grins to himself and returns to the kitchen. He’s surprised that Dan hasn’t smelled anything yet. But then again, he’s been in work-mode for over four hours now; he barely lifted his head when Noah walked into the apartment earlier, arms full of groceries. 

Which is fine by Noah, means he can actually surprise him. He peeks into the oven, nodding happily to himself. Redmond is following him around the kitchen, which makes Noah chuckle. 

“Sorry, buddy, no scraps for you today,” he says. 

Redmond doesn’t beg. Dan would never allow that, but he’s perfected such a sweet innocent look that Noah sighs heavily. 

“You’re even worse than your dad,” he grumbles as he carefully cuts a piece of meat from the roast and holds it out for the dog who takes it delicately. 

*

He’s setting the table in the dining room; they hardly ever use it, but today’s a special occasion so Noah pulls out all the stops. A pristine white table cloth, the good china Dan only gets out when his parents come over, and even a vase with fresh flowers. 

Casting one last look over everything, he lights the candles and goes to check on Dan. 

He’s still typing, but it’s got that slow, meandering rhythm that tells Noah he is only putting down notes now, not really writing anymore. 

“Hey,” Noah says softly, walking in and running a hand through Dan’s hair. 

“Hey,” Dan all but purrs, pressing into Noah’s hand. 

“You finished?”, he asks, pushing both hands into the luscious curls. Dan didn’t style it today, so it’s all wild and untamed. Noah loves it. 

“Hmmm,” is all he gets. Dan’s head lolls back, and they stay like that for a while, Noah combing his fingers through Dan’s hair, and Dan making those little happy sounds that Noah will never get tired of. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Noah murmurs eventually, pulling back, which makes Dan whine softly. 

He stands and stretches out the kinks in his back. 

“Wait, you cooked?” he asks, eyes wide as he pauses mid-stretch. 

Noah gets distracted by the small golden sliver of Dan’s stomach. “Huh? Oh yes, I cooked.” He steps closer, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and kisses his neck, reveling in the quiet, pleased noises Dan makes as he pulls him closer. 

"You're too good to me," he mutters, craning his neck to give Noah better access. 

"It's getting cold," he mutters, even though he doesn't stop kissing Dan's soft skin. 

Dan's rumbling stomach makes them both laugh, and Noah pulls back. 

"Let's eat." 

*

After dinner, Noah clears the table, setting a small dessert plate in front of Dan. He stares at it, then at Noah and back at the sugary delicacy. 

“You didn’t,” he says in a tone that makes Noah forget the hours he spent on getting it just right. 

“I did,” he preens, only a little, but it gets him a bright smile and a deep, slow kiss before Dan dives in. The noises he makes are so indecent they have Noah blush. He knows it’s good, but Dan makes it sound like it’s porn. Good food is the way to Dan Levy’s heart, but homemade Japanese dessert gets him devoted to whoever presents it to him. Noah makes sure he’s the only one. 

He spends more time watching Dan eat than eating himself. 

“That was the most fantastic thing I’ve had in years,” Dan says when he’s done, licking his fingers with great care. Noah’s eyes are glued to those long fingers. 

“Thank you, that was incredible.” Dan leans over the table, frowning when Noah stands. 

“Dance with me,” he says, holding out a hand. 

Dan huffs a laugh, but stands and lays his hand into Noah's. The playlist Noah curated for that evening contains all of Dan's favourite songs, although Noah has mixed some of his own into it as well. 

Noah leads Dan into the middle of the living room. He bows before him which makes him laugh again. 

"You spoil me," he says as Noah pulls him into his arms. 

"You deserve all the spoiling," Noah replies easily, because he does. 

Dan hums softly, resting his cheek against Noah's hair. 

They sway softly to the slow music, the candles casting the room in a golden glow. Redmond’s curled up in his bed by the door, and Noah couldn’t have wished for a more perfect day. 

“Happy anniversary,” he whispers, kissing Dan’s neck gently. “Can’t believe it’s two years now.” 

Dan smiles against his temple, arms tightening around Noah’s shoulders. “Can’t believe you stuck around that long.” 

Noah wants to say something, but Dan senses it; he knows him by now. He shushes him, pulling him closer. Noah still doesn’t like the way Dan talks about himself sometimes - they’ve been working on it ever since their first date way back when. Sometimes it still bleeds through, in throw-away comments or small moments like this. But Dan is working on it too. 

‘Getting rid of old habits takes time’ he’d say then, and Noah believes him. He’s still trying to keep moments like that to a minimum and often enough he succeeds. 

Dan’s such a human juxtaposition. 

On one hand he can be so confident; Noah has seen him command a room full of strangers during one of his meetings for the show. He knows exactly what he wants, when and how he wants it. He’s stubborn and doesn’t easily give in. 

And on the other hand he can be incredibly anxious; he worries about things Noah wouldn’t waste a second thought on. He’s sensitive and overly nervous around new people; there were times when the show started to gain traction and attention where he didn’t sleep for days. 

Yet he amazes Noah every day anew. He still discovers new traits and new quirks, some lovable, some a bit questionable, and none that would ever put him off of this outstanding man, who somehow decided to love him as much as he loves him. 

Dan pulls back, his dark eyes scanning over Noah's face. There’s a strange intensity in them and Noah blushes a bit. 

Dan smirks, kissing the tip of his nose. 

"See, that's how it feels when someone keeps looking at you like you always do," he grins. 

"Please, you love it," Noah shoots back despite the heat on his cheeks. 

The smirk on Dan's face morphs into something sweeter and he shrugs haphazardly. 

"Only when it's you," he says quietly. “You’re not just looking. You really _see_ me.” There’s something in his tone, something so fragile that Noah leans up and kisses him. Dan sighs against his lips, fingers dancing over Noah’s neck like they always do when Dan needs an anchor in a storm of emotions. 

They keep trading lazy kisses until Dan pulls away, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Speaking of looking," he says, "could I ask you for a favour?" 

"Of course." 

"Would you help me pick out some clothes for David?" 

Noah raises an eyebrow in surprise. It's the first time Dan has actively involved him in his work. He’s told him all about it, of course; he’s laid out what he wants to do, where he wants to go with the characters, and Noah knows them almost as well as he knows Dan by now. Every once in a while, Dan lets Noah read over the script, asks for a second pair of eyes, but that’s all. This is Dan's baby, his pride and joy, and he’s very protective of it. And Noah respects that. 

He hums questioningly. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking, what with our budget being as small as it is, and me knowing most of that will have to go towards Moira’s wardrobe, I thought I could use some of my own clothes, at least until we either get more money or I can figure out a way to get cheap designer clothes.“ He groans theatrically, throwing his hands in the air. “Just saying that out loud sounds really wrong." It makes Noah laugh, even though his stomach flips at the trust Dan has in him. 

"It would be my pleasure to help dress David" he says. 

Dan plasters a kiss on his mouth and is gone before Noah can say anything else. 

"Now?" he asks into the empty room. 

"Yes, please," Dan calls from the bedroom, "I had a few ideas during-" the rest is muffled with what Noah can only assume is Dan taking off his shirt. 

"Of course you did," Noah sighs, but he's still smiling as he settles on the couch with a glass of wine. While he waits he has an idea. Pulling out his phone he changes the playlist. 

"Oh!" Dan exclaims from the bedroom, and Noah chuckles. 

“I mean, if you’re going to use our anniversary for a catwalk show, I can give you the music for that,” Noah calls back. 

"You want a show?! I can give you a show," Dan snickers as he walks out, wearing tight black pants with one of his white short-sleeved button down shirts. 

Noah nods instantly, eyes glued to his bare forearms, entranced by his smooth and relaxed movements. Dan struts in sync with the music, turning at the end of the room, and walks back, hips swaying dramatically. For a man who still gets flustered by too much attention, he _really_ enjoys Noah watching him. 

“Yeah?” Dan asks, cocking his head, “was thinking to keep it rather simple for him. He’s not really a colors guy, so black and white would always be his first choice.” 

Noah nods again, too distracted by Dan's twirls in front of him. It’s all Dan needs. He winks at him and vanishes into the bedroom again. 

When he comes back, he's donned dark grey pants that show off his calves and the grey cable-knit sweater that’s just a tad too tight around his shoulders. 

Noah hums approvingly, eyes wandering over Dan’s body as he saunters past the couch. His feet are bare, which shouldn't be such a turn on for Noah. Yet it is. 

"Maybe with a white tee underneath?" Noah suggests, ignoring the slight waver in his voice.

Dan nods and actually makes a note in his notebook. Noah smirks, watching him disappear again. 

This time it takes longer and when Dan walks out again, Noah suddenly can't breathe. 

Tight black jeans that hug every inch of Dan’s incredibly long legs, making them look even longer than they already are. Noah can almost feel the muscles through the dark fabric; he certainly can see them moving as Dan strides past him. 

A fitted white t-shirt, which -Noah realizes with arousal- is his own. It's rather tight on Dan, stretching around his broad shoulders and clinging to his flat stomach. Dan normally prefers a looser cut to his shirts and sweaters - he talks with his hands a lot and feels restrained in too tight shirts. The low v-neck is showing off a hint of his chest hair and Noah has to suppress the sudden urge to rub his face into it. 

But what makes him curl his hands around the edge of the couch is the black bespoke leather jacket, which Dan wears with an ease that makes Noah's mouth go dry. He's radiating such confidence and sex-appeal that Noah's pulse starts racing. 

Dan doesn't notice Noah's turmoil. 

"I was thinking, this for the bar scene? It's so David, understated yet outrageous, and perfectly suited for looking to get laid," Dan muses with a smirk, running a hand lovingly over the black leather. 

Noah is having trouble tearing his eyes away from Dan, he's barely hearing him. But then the words register, and suddenly there's the notion of other people seeing Dan like this. And he sees red. 

Only for a second - he stomps the blazing jealousy instantly. He's not the type for that, and he knows he's being unreasonable. 

Yet he can't help it. Clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking, he struggles to his feet and stalks over to where Dan is eyeing himself critically in the mirror. 

When he sees Noah approach, he swirls around, eyes wide. 

"What is it? You look-" 

Noah wordlessly grasps the lapels of the jacket and claims Dan's mouth in a fierce and heated kiss. 

Dan flails for a second and Noah uses the momentum to pull him against his chest. 

"You're not wearing that in public," he hisses against his mouth, before biting at his lip, growling darkly. 

Dan makes a soft sound, almost like a mewl and _melts_ against Noah's body. 

"You're not going out there, wearing this," he continues through gritted teeth, fingers spreading possessively over Dan's chest. 

"I'm not?" Dan asks in a low voice. 

"Nope. I can live with you showing off those legs," Noah unceremoniously shoves his thigh between Dan's, making him groan. "Or teasing people with this-" He presses his nose into the hollow of Dan's neck, feeling his pulse hammering rapidly beneath his lips. 

"But this-" he slowly runs a hand over the soft leather covering Dan's arms, "-is not happening." 

Dan shivers at that, fingers digging into Noah's shoulders, which only fuels the fire burning inside him. 

"It isn't?" Dan asks, voice barely a whisper and full of a teasing desire that has Noah surging forward to kiss him again. It’s rough and filthy, making them both moan loudly against one another. Noah buries his hands in Dan's hair, not letting him back away. Not that he wants to; he's holding onto Noah like a vice, his low moans full of a sudden longing. 

The easy atmosphere in the room has evaporated; it’s charged with a sizzling tension - it’ll take only one spark to go off. 

Noah suddenly realizes that he's achingly hard, and he can feel Dan's matching erection where he's pressing against him. He can feel his panting breath against his neck. He doesn't stop kissing Dan as he starts walking backwards until his knees hit the couch. Holding onto Dan he slides down, stopping Dan as he wants to follow. 

"No. Off," he barks, blind want making him lose all his manners. Dan doesn't seem to mind, because he immediately flicks open the buttons of his jeans and shoves them down.

He's naked underneath. Noah's head drops back with a grunt; the sight is too much and he's desperately keeping himself from shoving his face into Dan's groin. 

But as Dan goes to take off the jacket, Noah stops him. 

"Leave it on." He tries to make it a suggestion but it comes out like a command. 

Dan raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't say anything. He watches silently as Noah fumbles his own jeans open, getting them down enough so he can take himself in hand. He exhales a shuddering breath and strokes himself to relieve some of the pressure inside him. 

"C'mere," he rasps, pulling Dan into his lap. They both groan as their skin touches. Dan's legs are cool, yet he somehow radiates heat. With one hand Noah fumbles for the lube they've stashed between the cushions while he pushes the other under Dan's shirt. He shivers as Noah rakes his nails over his chest and arches into his touch, another dark moan falling from his lips. He shimmies forward, clearly trying to get closer, his hard length sliding against Noah's. Sparks explode down Noah's spine at the contact, and he splays a hand over Dan's chest. Feeling his hammering heart against his palm, knowing Dan is just as affected as he is, makes his head spin.

He is losing his mind. He can’t stop touching Dan, running his hands over his chest and his nipples, making him hiss with pleasure. And it's not helping that Dan is grinding his hips against Noah's. 

" _Daniel_ ," he whimpers, the lube falling from his useless grip. 

Dan has the audacity to smirk. "Yes, Noah?" 

Noah scrambles for the lube and pushes it into Dan's hand. "Open. Now," he bites out between pants. 

The smirk on Dan's face turns devious. With great diligence he pops the bottle open, squeezing out a bit of the clear liquid. He swirls his fingertip through it, holding it up. 

"Now what?" he purrs, making Noah squirm underneath him. 

"Open," he demands harshly, sliding his hands over Dan's sides to his ass. Digging his nails into Dan's asscheeks, he pulls them apart. 

Dan cries out, surging forward to mash his mouth against Noah's. His tongue is slick and needy, and the sounds he makes are pornographic, vibrating through Noah and shaking him to his core. 

He can't see it, but he can feel how Dan's pushing a finger inside himself. His breathing is already ragged, and it turns into sharp grunts as he starts fingering himself. 

Noah’s nerves are on fire, sweat is running down his back and his erection is throbbing painfully where it's caught between his and Dan's stomachs. Faintly he realizes that his nails are probably hurting Dan, but when he tries to loosen his grip, Dan whines in protest. So he keeps them there, fingertips tingling with want. 

Dan's making the most delicious noises, writhing shamelessly above him - he’s putting on a show, and Noah is dying. 

"Daniel, please." He is begging, and he doesn't care. He's desperate by now. 

"Yes, Noah," Dan breathes; despite the teasing he sounds just as wrecked as Noah. He lifts up on shaky legs, waiting the split second it takes for Noah to steady himself before he easily slides down his dick, his strangled cry music to Noah's ears. His hands curl around Dan's hips, holding him there for a moment. 

"So hot..., so tight...," he babbles; the feeling of Dan around him is never not going to blow his mind. He takes a few measured breaths to not just _fuck_ into him, take what he needs but Dan has other plans. He clenches around him, hard. It's like lighting a fuse and Noah's fingers dig deeper into Dan's hips. 

"You better start moving or I'll lose it this instant," Dan groans, forehead glistening with sweat as he tries to keep still. His body is shaking with the effort of it. 

Noah lets go of Dan’s hips, sliding his hands over his back, over the supple leather, cool against his burning palms. Tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair, he pulls him into a bruising kiss, the hot, wet slide of their tongues grounding him enough that he can press deeper into him. 

Dan’s head falls back, the bitten off groans so low Noah feels them down to his bones. He starts moving, biting his lip to keep it slow. Dan meets each thrust with one of his own. His hands are on Noah’s shoulders, keeping himself upright. 

They move together, an unsteady push and pull, dreamlike and hypnotic. Dan is letting go of all his restraint, the noises falling from his lips helpless and full of longing, chasing shivers down Noah's spine. He loses track of time.

Everything is Dan: above him, around him, his scent musky and clean, and the utter trust he can see in every line of his face. Noah's heart feels too big for his chest. 

"I love you," Noah whispers, pushing deeper into Dan, making him shudder heavily. 

"Noah, please," he whines, blunt nails digging into Noah's shoulders, "i need… need…" 

Noah nods wildly. “I know, I know.” He curls his shaking hands around Dan’s hips again, his skin hot and slippery against his own. 

“I got you,” he whispers, thrusting up hard. Dan wails, clenching around Noah, making him cry out at the indescribable feeling. His vision goes grey. He starts pounding into Dan, and is being met with the same frantic urgency that fills every cell of his body. A primal longing takes over, an instinctive need to make Dan _his,_ mark him for everyone to see. Pulling him closer, Noah buries his face against Dan's neck, sucking hard on the tender skin there. Dan bucks into him, a shaky hand resting on the back of Noah's head, keeping him close. 

Noah abandons all reason and blindly slams into the wet heat of Dan’s body. Dan is clinging to him, mouth falling open as he takes what Noah has to give, giving back as best as he can. 

Noah feels the tremors of his orgasm at the base of his spine, feels it spreading through his body like fire and as Dan squeezes around him once more, Noah cries out his name. His orgasm punches the air out of his lungs as he spills inside Dan, shaking so hard, Dan wraps his arms around his shoulders to not fall off of him. 

“Noah,” he keens, thrashing in his arms. With great effort, Noah wraps a shaky hand around Dan’s dick, slick with sweat and pre-come. He slides the other hand around Dan’s neck, pulling him down so he can look him in the eyes. They’re hazy, blown wide with lust. Noah strokes him once, and the sound Dan makes isn’t human. 

“Please, God, Noah, please,” he pleads, pushing into Noah’s hand, fingernails digging painfully into Noah’s neck. 

Noah tightens his grip around Dan, stroking again, eyes locked with Dan’s, not letting him look away. He wants to see every twitch, every quiver that wrecks Dan's body. He's entirely out of it, has given himself completely over to Noah; he knows he could absolutely destroy him right now. The knowledge of that much trust makes Noah speed up his motions. 

"Now, Daniel, _now_ ," he whispers, and it only takes a couple of rough strokes and Dan falls apart in his arms. Noah closes his hand around him, feeling him pulse against his palm. Dan arches against Noah’s chest, mouth open in a toneless scream. His body goes rigid, before he collapses against Noah, breathing so hard it feels like he’s hyperventilating. 

Noah holds him tightly, trying to catch his own breath. They don’t move for a long time. Dan is mouthing aimless kisses against Noah’s neck, little kitten licks that tickle. As he tries to pull out, Dan growls viscerally and Noah stops moving altogether. His legs are slowly falling asleep but he doesn’t really care. Nosing into the vee of Dan’s shirt, he inhales his scent deeply, letting it fill him up. He licks over his skin, tasting salt. Everything is overly sharp: Dan’s mouth in his neck, the faint smell of the leather, the slight trickle of cooling come down his leg. 

Dan is very slowly pulling back, only enough to slip his hand against his cheek, his thumb sliding over Noah’s lower lip. 

“I love you,” he whispers with a voice that’s rough and thick with emotions. It chases a shock through Noah’s body and he closes his eyes to keep them from spilling over. 

“I love you, too,” he murmurs, caressing Dan’s sides. He winces and Noah’s eyes fly open. 

“You okay?” he asks quietly. 

Dan nods, a brilliant smile dancing over his face. 

“Guess I won’t forget this for a bit,” he mutters, slowly and carefully moving off Noah. He flops onto the couch on his back. Noah watches mesmerized as he blinks up at Noah. 

“And I think the jacket will stay mine and mine alone,” he says softly, tugging at the hem of it. 

Noah doesn’t even realize that he’s growling until Dan laughs hoarsely. 

“Yeah, definitely mine.” He reaches out and pulls Noah down next to him. 

They keep trading lazy kisses, fingers dancing over cooling skin. Eventually Dan groans, struggling to sit up. 

“Shower?” 

Noah nods mutely. Slowly he reaches out, stops. Shame washes over him as his finger hovers over the deep red marks on Dan’s hips. They’re standing out, even against his dark skin, and Noah is certain they’re hurting. 

Dan catches his hand in his. Lifting it to his lips, he kisses it. “Don’t you dare.” 

Noah frowns, gaze drawn back to the dark imprints of his fingers on Dan’s beautiful skin. 

“No. Don’t you dare be sorry for them,” Dan whispers with an urgency that has Noah looking up at him. “I’ll wear them proudly,” Dan says, curling his own hand around his hip. “Because they’re yours.” 

Noah launches himself at him, kissing him with a renewed ferocity that leaves them both breathless. 

“Come on, I'm all sticky,” Dan says softly, nudging Noah off him. 

They stand on wobbly legs, walking towards the bathroom side by side, steadying each other. 

“I might wear this more often,” Dan muses as he takes off the jacket, carefully laying it over a chair by the door. Noah can only grunt; words seem to have left him. 

“For you,” Dan clarifies, guiding Noah into the bathroom. “Only for you.” He helps him out of his clothes, sheds his own and turns on the water in the shower. 

Later Noah only remembers bits and pieces: Dan washing his hair with a care that has Noah blinking back tears; Dan quickly cleaning himself, foregoing his usual skin-care routine entirely; instead he’s leading Noah to their bed, making him lie down before curling against his side, pressing soft kisses against his bare skin. 

Noah falls asleep mid-kiss; a soft chuckle following him into his dreams. 


End file.
